Introduction of numerous smart buildings, distributed energy sources and energy storages poses challenges in operation and control. A centralized control center may over burden its SCADA system and computing machines to collect every piece of measurements and calibrate optimal operation schemes. This may result from the large amount of data being communicated from the utility grid in addition to retail and residential users. On the other hand, due to privacy concerns, communities are not willing to share all information even though all data is assumed to be available. These conditions can complicate the operation of the centralized control center.